Blue
by iwriteokstories
Summary: Mizuki thought his life was no longer worth anything. Until SHE came along. Yuki would make his life worth while! It's my first romance! please Read. MizukixOC
1. Chapter 1

"Blue"

By iwriteokstories

Chapter 1: A Grim Fate

A/N: SOPHIA'S BACK! I KNOW YOU ALL MISSED ME!! Oh and I promise I'll finish all my unfinished stories. Eventually…

Note: chapters will be short. Story too.

By the way…

This is my first love story without comedy . 

That is all.

Mizuki missed the sky; he'd forgotten what the color blue was. He sat in his cell full of barf and dirty water and other things. It was dark. It was cold. He was hungry. A lizard crawled past him on the floor. So hungry…did he dare?

He felt around for it, opened his mouth, and closed his jaws onto the creature so only his tail stuck out now. Ew.

Mizuki has lost his self respect when he forgotten what his favorite color looked like. He walked and walked around his stall so his legs wouldn't have to be amputated from lack of use. He needed to stay healthy. Somehow. A bit of light showed from a crack in the wall. He picked up a ninja star a scraped one more line next to the other 437 lines marking how long he had been there.

For his entertainment he watched flies being born, unfolding their already soiled wings, and then die 24 hours later. This was Mizuki's life. He held the same fate as the fly. He needed to get out. Somehow.

It was time for food. Food…. how wonderful... But Mizuki must not think about that at the moment. He needed to find a way to escape. Somehow…

The door opened as the afternoon sunlight flooded the room and blinded the ninja. The lunch lady (lunch man?) threw the tray at Mizuki. He ran.

Anbu began chasing after him, throwing all the weapons they could. A sword was sharply thrown to his back and he could've sworn it hit one of his kidneys…

He fell on his face, writhing in pain. Before the Anbu could catch up, Mizuki used his last bit of chakra and teleported.

"I'm sorry squad captain! He was too fast!" a rookie Anbu member said guilty.

"It's fine. He wasted his last bit of chakra on that teleportation jutsu, so he can't even heal his own wounds! And who in their right mind would help him?!"

Yuki walked around the hidden leaf village market, her basket in her hands. She was wearing a blue and purple kimono, but underneath she wore her ninja outfit, ready to open a can of whoop-ass whenever she needed it (ha-ha). Riding in her basket along with all Yuki's groceries sat a black and white neko whom Yuki called Panda-chan. Yuki continued to walk down a path until she saw her cat. Something had got her eye.

"Panda, what is it?"

"Merrow…"

The cat jumped from the basket into an alleyway.

"Panda-chan! Come back!"

Yuki chased after her cat. Something red was lying on the floor…

"Omg!"

"Mew…"

The cat licked Mizuki's wounds. He groaned. Yuki knelt down beside the stranger and teleported to her home in a puff of smoke.

To Be Continued…

(End chapter one)

A/N: ooo cliffhanger oh and does anybody know Mizuki's last name by any chance?!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

A/N: What the hell! No reviews? What is wrong with you people!

…That is all…

Mizuki woke up. He was no longer cold. He smelled food being cooked. The ninja felt something delicately sponging his back. He hadn't even opened his eyes yet. He did so and found he was in a well-furnished house. The moon hung in the sky like a Christmas ornament. Mizuki hadn't seen the moon for months.

'Hello moon, I have missed you.' He thought.

Wait a minute! Where was he? Who was bathing him?! Mizuki swung his arm around to the thing that was sponging his back. He hit nothing.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you."

The voice was soft and sweet, but Mizuki couldn't trust it. Not yet.

"Meow!"

A small cat jumped into Mizuki's lap and began purring. Mizuki flipped around, knocking the cat off.

"Who the hell are you!" He tried to twist his body, but a sharp pain ran through his back and he clutched himself in pain.

"Don't move so quickly! I need to heal your wounds!"

Mizuki saw her for the first time. The lips where the kind words came out of were soft and delicate. She had long, straight black hair and looked tall for a girl even sitting down next to the bloody bowl of water. She looked to be about 16 years old. Her body looked fit and strong with a worried expression on it. Mizuki turned his body around and faced her. Or who knew. It could just be a cross dresser in disguise…at least his pants were still on…

"I can heal your wounds, just please lay down."

"What makes you think you can actually heal my wounds?"

"Because I can."  
"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Meow…"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"I sooo can!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Let me prove it to you then!"

She picked up a vile from the floor and pulled the cork off with her teeth. Mizuki watched as the girl carefully diluted the potion with water, shook it in a jar, and took another vial out.

"What was that for?"

"That's just a medicine for later. You wouldn't understand…This might sting a bit.."

She unscrewed the cap from a small jar. The medical Nin scooped a bit of the salve onto her finger. She came behind Mizuki and rubbed the medicine onto his wounds. It stung.

"What the-"

Mizuki twisted his head and looked at the reflection in the bowl of bloody water. The wounds were gone…

TBC….

A/N: Now that's who we need in the field of medicine! An awesome ninja girl!


	3. Mr Anonymous

Dear Mr Anonymous Thanks for the comment. :D I rarely get anyone ever since I stopped writing, It's been almost a year? I don't know, I just stopped I guess. Anyways, I totally forgot where I was going with this story, but I do remember this: yes, Mizuki hates Naruto because his parents were murdered by the Kyuubi. I'm so sorry I've forgotten the storyplan for Blue. I can hardly remember character's anymore. Whether I'll finish it or not I'm not sure. Maybe I'll start a new one. And never finish it. I have no clue. I'm sorry. Who knows, maybe I'll start writing again...today? 


End file.
